


The Past Hero's

by WolfDMoonStone



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: when midoriya was a young boy he met a young girl by the name of Winter 'D' MoonStone. they become fast friends. but what happens when conflict comes hurling and pasts get discovered. what will happen when japan holds more than people know and what will happen when Winter and Natsu come out to play with the League of Villains
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

one late afternoon almost nightfall in the middle of the rode of a big city people were trying to get home trying to forget all their worries and go back to their families. 

But in that crowd, a small girl who looks about 4 years old, looking around confused seemed to be looking for someone... anyone that she might know but no one looked familiar to her so she just walked around looking at the big city 

"big brother" she called out " where are you big brother " she called out again that's when a man covered in jeans spotted the young girl walking alone, about to walk into an alleyway. he stared at her as she walked but just as she was about to turn the corner he smoothly ran up to her and stopped her 

"Hello," he said with a kind smile that the young girl could not see because of the jeans that covered his face but she could tell he was nice by the sound of his voice " are you lost little girl," he asked her she nodded and looked around when she did he noticed a tattoo on her neck and another one on her leg " let me help you little one," he said "I am best jeanist I am a pro hero," he said with a smile and the girl looked up at him 

" that's cool," she said in a small voice and slowly started to walk with him to the hero agency 

"What is your name," he asked her 

"I don't know," she said avoiding looking into his eyes. best Jeanist looked at the little girl then stopped where he was and faced her 

" what do you mean you don't know dear," he asked her getting to her level 

"I remember," she said, "my big brother saying to never tell my name to strangers," she said again "so I can't tell you," she said with a goofy smile. best Jeanist was glad that she knew about the safety of talking to strangers but needed to know her name to find her brother or her family

"it's alright let's continue walking...we will try to find your family soon," he said as they continued to walk 

* * *

when they arrived a lot of Best Jeanist's Sidekicks were waiting on the hero but were shocked to see a 4-year-old girl with him. they smiled anyways at the hero and helped him make the girl feel comfortable as possible as they asked her questions 

" where are you from " one asked 

"I don't know " 

" do you know where your family is, " another man asked 

"I don't know," she told with a smile for some strange reason 

"you told best jeanist you had a brother what's his name," another man asked her

"his name is Natsu, " the girl said with a cute smile 

" alright we will ask around if anyone by the name of Natsu has lost a little girl with pale white hair," said best Jeanist " just stay here alright," he told the girl "here this will keep you warm "he handed her a blue blanket and smiled at her before walking away with all his sidekicks

" OK," she said with a smile, she covered herself with the blanket. she then got up and went next to a window she looked outside and saw a park with a huge charry tree she smiled and whispered to herself 'found you big brother' then disappeared into little dust parasitical's into the air


	2. Chapter 2

at that same time a little boy was running trying to get home he was late because he was with his young ash blond friend playing in the woods. he decided that he would take a short cut to throw an old park that he has never been in before but got scared when an old black cat popped out of nowhere he stopped and froze he looked around and didn't see anyone around and the lights for the park were starting to turn on, he looked around and realized he was lost and small tears started to fall from his eyes 

" are you OK" came a soft voice behind him he turned around and saw a girl with silver-white hair and red eyes that looked around his age. he shook his head as small tears started to appear

"no I don't know where I am," he said wiping the tears away and the little girl looked at him and nodded her head and grabbed his hand

"OK here ill help you, I saw where you came from, follow me," she said leading him to where she saw him come into the park once she did she turned and faced him " here you go over there is a policeman you can ask him how to get home," she said and he nodded 

"thank you what's your name," he asked 

"you can call me Winter or MoonStone," she said with a smiled

"can you be my friend," he asked her 

"Sure we can be best friends but you have to promise me you will meet me here every day," she said and he nodded and hugged her and ran off to meet the police officer but waved back to the girl once he was gone she disappeared into the air 

* * *

(time skip years later )

a young boy walked into a park he looked at being 13 or 14 he was looking down on the ground upset about something. he walked to a park bench and sat down he sighed and looked at his burnt notebook " why does everyone have to be so mean to me " he asked himself 

" what do you mean," a girl asked from behind him. that girl is the same girl he met years ago but she got taller and her long hair reached her knees she also had red high lights in her hair along with some black ones 

" nothing Winter, " the boy with green and black hair said "I just had a bad day at school that's all," he said " Bokugo burned my notebook," he said and looked down at his damaged notebook

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she said " hi I know what will make you smile," she said and lifted her hand and on the palm of her hand she made a Crystal all-might " here you go Deku," she said handing him the mini All-Might made out of crystal

" wow thanks," he said " hi I wanted to ask you a question for a long time... what's your quark," he asked her. after years of knowing each other, he has seen her do many things so he could never know what her real querk was.

"I think it allows me to make things out of crystals but I can also battle with my crystals and turn them into attacks," she said. he smiled at her and nodded his head and started to write in his notebook 

"what is it called, " he said as he kept on writing

"its called crystal Dragon Slayer" 

"ok " he smiled as he finished writing and looked at his phone " hi do you want to come over today," he asked her 

" you know I am not allowed to be over at friends houses," she said looking down as Deku got up from his seat

" then why don't I come over to your house," he asked her sad now because she couldn't come over "I just want to make sure you are safe"

" you know you cant Midoriya," she said " what time is it," she asked 

"oh it's 4:29," he said 

"ok I think I can stay until 7," she said 

"why can't I go over to your house," he asked 

"I don't know my dad doesn't like it," she said looking away and Deku looked down. see here is the problem ever since they met she was never allowed to visit anyone of her friends (not that she has any other than Deku) and was not allowed to have people over, and Deku has never seen her around at school or around the City, only the small park and has never seen her talk to anyone else in the park. Deku always wondered where she lived but he always had to leave before he could take her home 

"it's ok," he said trying to sound happy " hi how about next time we go and get ice-cream," he said 

" sure want to look at heroes on YouTube," she asked him 

" sure there was an incident today with mount lady," he said smiling 

"oh her, " the girl said rolling her eyes " I don't like her " 

" why, " Deku asked her 

" There are a lot of heroes that are just out there for attention I mean I like midnight shes cool and doesn't show up just for the cameras once the job is done it's done nothing more nothing less but mount lady stays for the attention, " the girl said "I don't like that about people"

"I know but it's still cool I mean look at her, " Midoriya said showing her the video after that they watched hero videos until Deku had to leave "are you sure I can't walk you home," he asked her she shook her head

" no it's fine i also have to grab some things from the store ill see you later," she said with a smile and watched her friend walk out of the park she smiled at the passing family's and disappeared when they won't looking she walked next to the charry tree he hand glowed and she disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

Midoriya P.O.V

I just finished my training with All-Might and I looked at the time and I looked down I knew I wasn't going to make it in the time since it was already 6 and the park that I meet Winter is on the other side of town

" well, that was a good work out today. same time tomorrow" asked all Might 

"I don't think I can, "I told him "I have to meet up with someone tomorrow, " I told him 

"really who, " all might ask me giving me a confused look confused I would never miss a meeting with him

" Her name is Winter she was my friend since I was 4 and I haven't seen her since Bokugo burnt my notebook, " I said looking back that it has been 3 months since then 

" oh well it's fine I guess, maybe next week I can give you some time off from training so you can hang out with your friend, " he said giving me a smile 

"I was hoping that you can meet her she is a really big fan of yours, " he told him 

"sure," all might said giving a smile after thinking about it for a bit " just text me where and when," he said 

" all right ill text you, " he said and started to run home to go eat 

* * *

Time skip the next day after school 

I just got out of school and I texted all might about meeting Winter and I texted Winter that I was on my way to the park

_midoriya~ hi All might I just wanted to let you know that it's at the park close to best jeanist agency is_

_all-might ~ what time should I get there young midoriya_

_midoriya~ around 4 that's when she gets to the park and ill most likely get there soon_

_all-might ~ ok ill see you then_

* * *

after that, I went home and changed and started to head to the park, on the way he saw a little red flower which he knew that Alex would like so he picked it. once he got to the park he sat on a bench and waited after a little bit all-might got there 

" hello there young midoriya," he said waving at me so I am smiled at him and walked up to him " where is your friend, " he asked me 

" she should be here " I sat down again with all might by his side we talked for a bit before she got here 

" how long did you say you have known each other " All might ask me 

"We have known each other since we were 4," he said " she also helped me out when I found out I wasn't going to get a quark " he smiled at the time he showed up crying she told him that he could still become a hero and hugged him and treated him to all his favorite foods around the park and she even said she could try to train him but he refused

"oh really then she must be very nice, " all might said and after a moment " are you two a couple " 

"..."

....

......

......

" WHAT NO " I yelled and everyone looked at me. I could feel my self Blush and look at the ground 

"I see him more like a brother and friend than like that, " said a voice from behind them " they turned around and saw Winter standing there with her hands behind her back she smiled at him 

"hi Winter, " said Midoriya as he hugged the girl " sorry for not coming sooner I was training, " he said looking down then looked at all-might " oh this is the person I have been training with, " he said pointing at all-might 

"Hello I am all-might " he introduced himself and Alex looked at him shocked

"Are you him," she asked shocked " you look too small " then a blush appeared on her face " sorry " 

"it's not a problem. it was an old injury that I got in a battle that made me this way, " he said looking down to his shirt 

" Oh I'm sorry, " Winter said "I didn't mean to bring up such memories "and I jumped in 

"hi, Winter I was hoping you can show him the power that you have," I asked her with a smile. I looked over at all might he nodded and made a hand gesture to her to show him her power

"sure," she said with a smile and then grabbing all-might hand she smiled at him and he gave her a confused stare she then put her other hand on top of his palm and light started to form and she slowly started to raise her hand as she did all-might can see a small figure on his palm once the light faded he saw that it was him and midoriya and Winter all standing together smiling with a one-arm hug "do you like it " 

" This is amazing," he told her looking at the figure's in his hand " how did you do this," he asked her 

" well this is my quirk," she said and her hand started to glow "I can make big stuff and small stuff," she said " sometimes they move but I don't do that one as much since they brake easier," she said making a crystal bird and it started to flap its wings and fly off but later it froze and shattered on the ground 

" that is amazing, " all-might said as he looked down again to the little crystal figgers on his hands

"what other things can you do with your quirk," he asked her

"I can make attacks and I can also build things. those last longer." she explained "since they are made of crystal more people want them since they are very pretty... and that's how I make my side money," she said rudding the back of her neck after finishing 

"have you ever thought of joining a hero course," he asked her. I looked at her hoping she would join U.A with me

"I don't think I am can," she said looking down 

"why not... with your power you can easily become one of the best students," I said jumping up from my seat All might gave me a confused look. I looked over at Winter asking for permission to tell him. she just nodded and gave me a bashful look "last year when that one villain was about to kill the newest pro- hero Ninja Hero: Edge shot when he wasn't paying attention. you jumped in and covered your body with crystals and started to attack the villain. you covered him in crystals and didn't let him out until Edge shot could come back into the battle and take him in... you saved his life. I remember he was going to thank you but you disappeared before anyone could talk to you." I said "I still remember and there are still some videos of you," I said 

"I just don't feel like I want to become a hero... " he said as she looked at the tree next to us. the wind started to kick in and some of the charry trees leave started to fall on us 

"I think I have to go home early today," she said looking back at us 

"thank you, " said all might after looking at Winter's Crystal that she gave him, he tried to give it back but she refused

"its fine keep it Mr. All-Might," she said with a smile as she got up from her seat "I made it for you anyway... it would be a grate awner if you kept it," she said with a bow. all might just smile and nodded and offered to walk her home

" no no it's ok I can walk home myself, " she said shaking her head 

"no insist It is a hero job to make sure everyone is safe " all-might said

" no it's fine and I am not allowed to bring people over, and I don't live that far," she said fast 

"but-" all might started

" Sorry I have to go," she said and started to run I looked at all might and he looked at me then back to where she ran 

"ill see you guys next time " she yelled back at them " smiling and waving goodbye the girl disappeared behind a tree


	4. Meeting New Friends

Deku P.o.V

I was at the park again with Winter. she was telling me about this show she was watching that her family member performed in. she was telling me all the moves they did and the songs they sang. she seemed happy talking about her family and how talented they all are

"and then brother Gajeel started to sing which was terrible " she laughed and I laughed with her 

"can I ask you a question," I asked her once we calmed down from laughing, she smiled at me and nodded her head telling me to continue talking "I know we have known each other since we were 5 but... I kinda wanted to ask for a long time but... why can't I meet your family," I asked her she gave me a soft smile

"I don't think that is a good idea," she said looking down with a sad smile on her face

"can I ask why," I asked her "every time I ask you always tell me that I can't or that you have to go" 

"is kinda hard to explain," she said rugging the back of her neck 

"is it because... is it ... does your family hurt you," I asked my hair moved in front of my face covering my eyes but I could still see her face and the facial expression she made. she looked shocked then looked away 

"no they don't hurt me," she said as she looked at her favorite [tree in the park](https://backgrounddownload.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/background-inside-castle-4.jpg) then back down

"..." I didn't respond to her for a moment "then why are you so scared to show me your family... why are you scared to defy them," I asked remembering all the times she told me her father or her grandfather would get mad if she wasn't home at the time they told her which was always around 8 or 9 at night 

"it's not that I'm scared Deku... they're my family and I'm happy to help them out," she said with a smile "I swear nothing is going on with my family " she gave me a smile I look into her eyes and saw a glimmer. I'm not sure if it was a genuine smile or a sign for help but I kinda feel like she needs my help

"look I think I should go home," she said 

"is it because of what I asked," I asked her looking down disappointed in myself

"no it's just that I promised my family I would go home early today," she said with a smile "ill see you tomorrow," she said getting up from her seat next to me

"actually I have school tomorrow," I told her, the mood changed instantly she gave me a confused look "oh I forgot to tell you I got into U. A " I smiled at her she jumped up and down "I'm so glad. soon how did you do it," she asked 

"oh umm... well "I started " how about I tell you later I kinda have to get ready for school tomorrow," I told her she nodded and we said our goodbye's and parted ways as I was about to walk out of the park I looked back at her and watched her disappear I shook my head and grabbed my phone from my pocket and dilled the first name that popped up

* * *

Winter's P.o.V

I walked away from Deku after he asked me about my family. I looked down at my hands and let them glow for a bit. I shook my head and continued walking, as I walked I saw this cute boy standing by himself looking around. he looked panicked and looked to want to ask for help but every time he got close to someone or if someone got close to him he would back away to the huge charry tree. I gave a small smile and went to the other side of the tree he was looking around peeking to see if he could find what he was looking for. I tapped his shoulder and he panicked and turned with a lot of force causing him to fall, I let out a giggle and held out my hand to him 

"Are you ok?" I asked him. he looked at my hand then at me with scared-looking eyes 

"i... i... am looking for ... " he tried to talk but started to mumble a little and turned his face away from me. I gave him a soft smile and [made him turn to face me](https://cf.girlsaskguys.com/q1799555/eca2d604-8e96-4550-b1b9-fd922cf9a50e.gif).

"I didn't hear you," I asked softly" can you tell me again" 

"umm...." he started but his blush started to become more noticeable "I'm looking for my friend," he said as he started to play with his hands, "he said he likes this park and wanted me to come since he lives so close but... this is my first time being here and..."

"it's ok... if you want I can help you find your friend," I said with a small smile "just tell me what he looks like and ill find him for you... or do you want me to help you find him together," I asked him he just nodded and grabbed my hand and held up 2 fingers. I smiled and started to walk a little ahead of him

"wh... what is your name" he whispered 

"my name is Winter, " I said with a smile "what's your name"

"I'm... I'm ... Amajiki Tamaki... it's nice to meet you Winter" he said playing with his hands some more. we walked around the park and we still haven't spotted his friend. as we walked I offered him if he wanted to get some food, he nodded and we went to a food stand close by, we ordered and when Amajiki was about to take his wallet out I paid with some of the money I had leftover. he looked shocked as we sat on a bench and started eating. as we ate he handed me some bills, I looked at him with a confused look he just blushed and pushed the money more into me

"to pay you back," he said

"it's fine don't worry about it," I said as I pushed his money away from me "I'm more than happy to pay for the food..." I said as I took another bite, he looked bashful and tried to push the money back to me and I shook my head "how about this... next time you come you pay and we switch out every time we see each other" I offered. his face [he just nodded his head ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/12/00/c112002217af5bdba4a667e68404dab2.jpg)and took his money back in his wallet and finished eating his food. after a bit, we got up and started walking around again 

"can... can I have your number," he asked me out of nowhere "to meet next time," he said panicking waving his hands around. I let out a giggle and smile at him 

"it's fine... I don't have a phone right now" I said rubbing my neck then I think back to all the times I gave the illusion to Deku making it seems like I have a phone but in reality, it's a communication lacrima "how about this " I said as I used my powers and made [a stone](https://assets.macysassets.com/dyn_img/creativepages/Q7080008_birthstones_hero_mbl.jpg) "when you put your hand on it you can communicate with me its called a communication lacrima " I explained to him as I handed it to him. he looked shocked 

"what is your Quark," he asked 

"I can create and battle with crystals... they come out of my body," I say as I blushed a little

"that's Amazing.... " he said looking down a little "I wish I had a cool Quark like that," he said 

"what do you have," I asked lowering my face to his

"I can turn my body into the food I have eaten," he said blushing and turning away 

" I find that to be amazing... you know because of my powers I can eat crystals and that makes me slightly stronger," I said 

"Really," he asked shocked "are you... are you mocking me," he asked me 

"NO I would never do that," I said "I honestly do eat crystals I just can't eat the ones I made. it's kinda like eating my skin it's weird" I said with a blush "my siblings can do it too with there powers" I said 

"really... Wow" he said 

"don't worry I feel like since you have so many more options than us. we have to eat whatever power we have and it comes with a drawback..." I say with a blush 

"and what is yours," he asked me 

"well my brother is a fire user and my older one is Iron one so there's one of my weaknesses but we all have the weakness to... " I whispered the last one he gave me a confused look "we all have motion sickness " I blushed as I say it. "we are overpowered but we all have motion sickness," I say as I see him cover his mouth from laughing 

"I don't mean to laugh," he said as he looked away once we got to the charry tree again

"it's fine we are used to it," I say as I sat down and he sat next to me. I smiled at him 

"where do you go to school," I asked 

"I am a 3rd year at U.A," he said "how about you " 

"I am homeschooled, " I say 

"TAMAKI... WHERE ARE YOU" I hear someone yelling. we both turned and saw a blond boy yelling out for his friend with a worried but smiling face asking people if they have seen Amajiki. I looked over at my new friend as he looked to be wanting to yell but was to shy 

"HIIIII YOU OVER THERE" I yelled out to the blond. he turned to look at me and smiled when he saw Amajiki next to me he ran over and once he was in front he grabbed my hand and started to shake it 

"Oh thank you so much for helping me find my friend I didn't mean to leave him behind but I got distracted by something across the street so I went to go look and when I turned around he wasn't there," he said in a happy voice and happy attitude 

"it's nice to meet you," I say as I tried to keep up 

"my name is Mirio Togata. nice to meet you " he said as he let go " and you met Tamaki," he said 

"ya, it's nice to meet you. we have been looking everywhere for you." I say "well I think its time for me to go, "I say as I look at the clock on the building next to the park " ill see you both around ya," I say as I gave a smile 

"ya ill see you next week Winter," Tamaki said as he walked over to Mirio. Mirio gave a confused look and smiled anyway 

"well I guess ill see you next week too," he said with a smile 

"ill be more than happy to see you both again later," I say as I ran past them and behind the tree and disappeared from there sights


	5. Midoriya's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku is confused about a dream he just had and is worried about his best friend so he decides to call her

_"hi Deku"_

_"Ya Winter" Midoriya asked her. they were once again hanging out at the park. for some strange reason, there weren't any people around them and there seemed to be a fog_

_"can I ask you a question," she asked_

_"um ya... is there something wrong," he asked her. over the last couple of days, he has noticed that she had seemed kinda off._

_"I wanted to ask you. how far would you go for a friend to live" she asked him. Midoriya confused, now just stared at her. "I mean...if your friend was about to die and you knew and could do something about it. would you save them"_

_"what... Winter... don't tell me your" he started. over the years he has known her. he always felt like something was wrong. he never knew what it was. he always remembers how she said that her dad or her grandfather wanted her back at home in a strict hour or else they wouldn't let her come for at least a week. he also remembered that she never liked to go anywhere other than at the park because of the strict rules she was under. and he also remembered back when they were kids when he got lost. he got grounded for being out late, almost midnight. so that meant that the girl might have run away from home or was hiding out at the park. at the time he never questioned it but now looking back. at this moment he was thinking that she might be planning. "WINTER DONT YOU DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOUR THINKING"_

_she didn't look up at him. just smiled lightly as the wind blew lightly in her hair. "no I'm not thinking about that kind of thing... I couldn't even do it if I tried right now" she whispered Midoriya started at her more shocked then before_

_"Then what do you mean. you aren't planning on hurting yourself right " he asked her_

_"no... but something is about to happen to my only life source..." she stated_

_"what do you mean" Midoriya asked_

_"its nothing Deku. just promise me that you will protect her" she smiled at him "that no matter what happens you will protect---ly---- pl---don't---"_

* * *

Midoriya P.o.V. 

* * *

I shot up from bed panting and sweating. I gasped for air, and I grabbed the cup of water on the desk next to me. I looked around for my phone and picked it up from my desk. I went through my contacts and found Winter's phone number I immediately called her. I waited a couple of moments until she picked up 

[hello] she asked confused

[hi... Winter... I'm sorry I'm calling you late at night but I was wondering if you were alright] he asked her 

[ya...whats wrong Deku? are you alright?] she asked him

[ya I just had a nightmare] he said. she let out a small giggle. 

[well I should go.] she said. she sounded distant like she was distracted 

[are you still mad at me for what is said when we were at the park.] he asked her

[... I'm not... look Deku I'm having some problems right now... look ill talk to you when you wake up later today...] she stated [don't worry though I'm not mad. but I will see you later... night]

[ alright... goodnight]


	6. It all begins

a couple of days later everything was normal in the park almost no children were being at school. the only people at the park were adults some elderly people and some children who are too young to go to school. it was very relaxing and people were having a good time when out of nowhere a villain robbed a bank a block away and tried to escape some police officers and heroes that showed up. once he was in the park he used his quark and turned his hand into [a blade and grabbed one of the children ](https://giphy.com/gifs/soul-eater-evans-122osIjwucgBTq)that were close by

" no one gets any closer or I'll kill the kid" he yelled out to everyone. the mother of the little boy shouted in distress while the boy screamed in fear. the heroes and police stopped not wanting the man to hurt the boy

"leave the boy" one of the heroes yelled at the villain "he has nothing to do with this. no one has to get hurt" 

"he will get hurt if you don't back the fuck off" the man yelled as he brought his bladed hand closer to the crying child's neck 

"MOMMY" the boy yelled for his mother as the Villain started to walk backward about to escape.

as he was about to run when the wind started to pick up a little as some leaves and cherry tree petals started to fly up in the air. no one noticed and just kept on yelling at the man to let go of the child, out of nowhere when the man turned around a girl with long white hair appeared. she had a red and black dress on and when she looked at the man her eyes shined gold with red spots.

"let. the. child. go" she said in a low and angry voice the villain just jumped back and held on to the boy tighter and glared at the girl. at this point, people started to take out there phones and recording what was happening 

"getaway or ill kill this brat" he yelled at her the girl's eyes started to glow and [scales started to appear all over her skin ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/7a/47/757a471e5a2d0cada183346a67ebc83b.gif)and she let out a growl

"I SAID LET THE KID GO" and with that yell, she punched the ground causing huge crystals but people didn't pay attention to that but to the girl whose[ body slightly turned into a dragon](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8d/e0/00/8de00091ef7c8b86248f6add66547123.gif). the man loosed his hold on the boy and the girl grabbed the boy's hand and tugged him behind her. the boy didn't move just stared shocked at the girl.

the girl then had some kind of [magic circle](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/21/d2/a7/21d2a76679a6318288183dc634489c35.gif) that made the crystals on the ground start to head for the villain that was trying to run away but [before he could his body was frozen in a huge crystal](https://scontent-yyz1-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/c0.135.1080.1080a/s640x640/43732021_1924527321187857_7484298524880356181_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-yyz1-1.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=109&oh=20ff25a77727f5cd98a3509bb275787d&oe=5E8A3C2D). people looked shocked as the girl sent a last glare at the man and let out a huge [huge roar](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/98/f5/06/98f5061963c3cb7ecb3197914acf9f48.gif) and turned to the boy who was watching her every move from behind her 

"you ok buddy," she asked. the boy just nodded scared of the girl's[ look](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36200000/Natsu-Dragneel-image-natsu-dragneel-36221904-2500-3000.png) on her face. she just pats his head and started to walk away but before she could a hero tried to stop her

"HI," he yelled at her. she looked at him threw the corner of her eyes 

"what" 

"Who are you," he asked as the police surrounded the now paralyzed villain. the girl just sent a glare and walked to the cherry tree [and disappeared (like this but backward) ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/98/f5/06/98f5061963c3cb7ecb3197914acf9f48.gif) people looked shocked as they started to whisper but before anyone can react they hear multiple roars at the same time people who weren't at the park turned to see what was happening and people who were in other cities look around confused as to where the roar came from 

* * *

Deku P.o.V

I was sitting in my English class with Mr. Mic when out of nowhere a loud roaring sound came we all covered our ears and waited for it to stop. once it stopped every one looked at each other 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" yelled Bakugo as he let go of his ears. everyone started talking asking and guessing what that was.

"Alright everyone calm down " Mr mic called for our attention Uraraka shouted my name. I looked over at her and everyone looked between me and her but once they looked at me their eyes stayed on me even the teachers I gave a confused look and she pointed down to the necklace that Winter gave me [it started to glow. I picked it up with my hand and it started to glow more](https://66.media.tumblr.com/231ea69666fbe759f9c607125a6851b0/tumblr_nza1kqPkxD1r0l69no1_r1_500.gifv) I started to hear a whisper but I couldn't make out the words I looked around at everyone else confused 

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

I was panicked what if she needed my help. what if she was in danger and has no one else to call... what if her family hurt her. I ran to All- Might's office and barged in. he almost dropped his coffee

"ALL-MIGHT" I yelled as I walked in but blushed to realize that I didn't knock 

"What is it young midoriya," he asked as he put himself back together. 

"i... I have a..." I tried to start but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth

"what is it... is it about what happened earlier," he asked confused 

"um... kinda," I say not knowing if he knows about what happened in class 

"don't worry we are trying to find out what that is as we speak," he said with a smile and drank a bit of his coffee 

"it's not that, " I say he gave me a confused look

"then what has you so worked up "

"well, when I was 7 Winter told me that... if I ever needed to talk to her or if I ever needed help to call her" I say putting my head down 

"yes " 

"well she gave me this necklace," I said as I help up the red necklace to him, "she told me that it was a sign of our friendship and that if she ever needed help..." I say 

"and what happened, " All-Might said as he put his coffee down and turned his seat to me 

"today right after the roar. it started to glow" I don't know why but it did" I tried to explain "I just feel like something is wrong with her. she never talks about her Mother or her Father as much as she talks about her siblings and she always has to stick to strict and special rules... I just feel like they are hurting her " 

"..." 

"young midoriya I don't mean any offense but... ever since you introduced me to your friend I feel like she might have been hiding something from you something that could hurt you both" he started "I have rescued many abused children and many..."

"that's what I've been fearing, "I say with watery eyes 

* * *

Tamaki's P.o.V

I was at lunch with Mirio and Nejire when I got a feeling of danger I looked around and saw nothing dangerous when all of a sudden a roar sounded. everyone covered their ears and started to look around to see if they can spot where it was coming from. I covered my ears and looked down. when I looked down I saw the necklace that Winter gave me was glowing. I grabbed it and looked at it closer and I saw Winter's face [in it looked like she was telling me something](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/40900000/-NATSU-Transform-To-End-Fairy-Tail-Dragon-Cry-fairy-tail-40909498-540-304.gif) I look closer and saw that she looked injured and in pain but was fighting someone. the roar stopped and people were looking around to see if anyone was attacking but no one was 

" hey you ok Amajiki" Nejire asked bouncing next to me causing Mirio to turn and look at me

"ya... I don't feel good," I say still looking at the necklace," I think I'm going to head home early" 

"Are you sure your ok" asked Mirio worried "I can ask to go with you" 

"if you want" he just nodded and we walked together with Nejire to the school office once we arrived we met with the principle

"and may I ask why you want to go home," he asked me

"I'm not feeling good" I start, "I think it was something I ate," I say

"and I just want to make sure he feels alright to go home and that gets there safely," Mirio says with a smile

"well ill make sure he gets home safe and ill ask Neijire for the work today " 

"very well then I will make sure all your teachers know. and please call the main office to let us know you are all safe" he said. I nodded and gave a shy smile

* * *

once I was out of school I was walking to the train with Mirio when I looked at him 

"what's wrong," he asked me after we got closer to the train station

"I had a feeling," I say 

"about what," he asked me with a worried expression on his face 

"you know that girl we met this weekend." I asked and he just gave me a nod " she gave me this and told me that I could get in contact with her but I wasn't sure how... earlier when that roar sounded it started to shine and I saw an image of her in a battle and she was injured... I just want to make sure she is ok" I say after a bit and blushed when I realized that I was rambling 

"well..." he started to say with his worried expression gone and replaced with a smile " I trust your calls and if you say that you feel that you should do something. ill trust you with my life and if you say that she is in danger we might as well check on her," he said as he started to walk faster to the train pulling me along with him "and I really like her and if she is in danger we might be able to help her" 

I just nodded and tried to keep up with him 

* * *

once we were close to the park I could hear a commotion coming from there I looked at Mirio and he looked at me and we both ran to the park once we where close we saw a lot of people standing around with there phones out talking

Mirio walked up to a woman and asked her what happed 

"there was just a villain attack," she said "this young girl with white hair just staved this little boy and captured the villain," she said. once she said that I pushed through the crowd until I got to the entrance of the park and saw how it was. the park was covered in crystals and the middle of it all, there was the police surrounding a huge crystal with a man trapped inside he wasn't moving and was frozen inside. I was shocked because it looks exactly like the crystal that Winter gave me 

"you can't come through here" a police officer stopped me from walking. I didn't even realize that I was walking until he stopped me

"I'm sorry," Mirio said as he pulled me back. "we just got here and he wanted to see what happened" the Police officer nodded and watched us walk away. I felt a warm feeling in my pocket as we were about to walk around the park to go see if Winter was around the area. 

"Mirio looks," I said as I took the necklace from my pocket and showed how it glowed. 

"what do you think it means" 

"I'm not sure... but I don't think it wants us to leave," I said as I started to look around. everything seemed normal other than the crystals covering everything. out of nowhere another Roar sounded. it was so loud everyone around us dropped with us as we all held our ears. I looked around as it was happening and saw that cars swerved off the road and crashed as the drivers held their ears in pain. the Crystel glowed brighter and brighter. I looked at it and saw an image of a man attacking Winter. she was losing as the man stepped over her. I kept looking at the man even as the tour finally stopped sounding. 

"...KI..... TAM... TAMAKI ARE YOU OK" I could hear Mirio yell. that snapped me out of the trance I was in. 

"Ya I'm ok," I said as he helped me stand up. 

"What is that," Mirio asked as he looked at the frozen image. 

"I'm not sure," I said as I looked at it


End file.
